


Thief and Heroine

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Root is a mermaid, Shaw is not
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: Root is a thief, but turns out to be a heroine.Shaw was a heroine, but turns out to be a thief.And, of course, they fall in love.





	1. The unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> 理论上应该是个冒险故事，但估计写出来就狗血言情了，请多评论呀~

在唐希尔城，曼哈顿酒馆，是最有名气的消遣去处。  
这酒馆算不上顶豪华，但占据了离港口最近的地理位置，装饰当然也是完全的水手风格，有不忍卒睹的骷髅和必不可少的酒桶。二楼处甚至有一个专门的接口，可以让水手们从船上直接呼号着进入。

妓女，当然也是必不可少的，甚至有不少男性，毕竟水手中有的是荤素不计的销金客。来自异域的商人、打听消息的外乡客、小心翼翼在夹缝中生存的投机分子等等，也是必不可少的。  
越是混乱，越是繁华；越是繁华，也就越是混乱。

Root喜欢混乱。  
所以Root也喜欢这个地方，尽管她来曼哈顿酒馆的目的往往只有一个——喝上一杯深水潜艇，然后在其他人心照不宣的注视下，钻进酒馆老板娘Morgan的裙子底下。

“我的亲爱的，你终于来了。”  
Morgan是个非常漂亮的金发女人，人们都说她的眼睛和传说中亚特兰蒂斯的海洋一样蓝。Root对此嗤之以鼻，那些无知的人，总以为海洋就是漂亮的宝石，任他们拿肮脏的嘴巴随意亵渎。真正的亚特兰蒂斯……但她也承认Morgan的美貌。

“而且带着礼物，一如往常。”  
Root勾起笑容，从口袋里摸出来一条五色交织的编织绳，亲昵地绑在Morgan的手腕上，并在她手背上落下响亮的一吻。那东西看上去是小孩子的玩意儿，实际上也是，在酒馆门口的小孩儿Gen那里就能买得到，一个铜币三条，相当划算。

“你个下流的穷孩子。”  
Morgan拍了下Root的屁股，亲自调酒，还切了柠檬片。Root半靠着柜台，随意地打量着酒馆里的人。大多数她都见过，只有几张生面孔，其中一张比较特别，Root拿胳膊碰了碰Morgan，压低声音。

“我以为联盟最优秀的走狗，已经死了？”

“自己看。”  
Morgan耸耸肩，指着酒馆墙壁上的一堆随意的涂鸦，里面多是一些学艺术的疯子写的话，适用于各种场景。Morgan指向的那一句是，“幽灵于此处复生”。Root没说话，反正也不关她的事儿。Root转而握住银色的酒杯，小口啜饮，她的舌尖暧昧地舔过冰块，目光再次投向Morgan，有一点急切。

“真心急。”  
Morgan意会地笑了，和酒保低语一句照看好生意，就拉着Root的手，向她的房间走去。Root的目光再一次落在人群中，轻轻地擦过戴着兜帽的小个子女人。

那女人几乎是立刻皱眉回视。  
警戒心真强，Root朝她刻意地眨了眨眼，然后热烈地亲吻Morgan的侧脸，直到后者把她用力地推进房间。

“别招惹她，你自己就够麻烦的了。”  
Morgan警告了一句，她向Root伸手。  
“东西呢？”

“为什么不看看你自己的口袋呢。”  
Root挑了挑眉，从桌上拿了个苹果啃。不得不说，Morgan是个会享受的女人，她这里的苹果永远是最新鲜最昂贵的那一种。

“你的技术又进步了。”  
Morgan讶异地从自己口袋里摸出一张卷起来的羊皮纸。她把一张摆着瓷器的桌子一翻，拿起粘在底下的专用眼镜和小灯，迅速地查看起来。

“亚特兰蒂斯的地图，货真价实，没想到你真的能从联盟那里偷来。”  
Morgan赞叹了一声。

“只要价格合适，什么都行。”  
Root打了个响指，唤回Morgan的注意力。  
“按老规矩，三成介绍费，我的那一份金子呢？”

“为什么你不自己找找呢？”  
Morgan玩味地回了她一句，然后把那张羊皮纸小心谨慎地收了起来，放进贴身的内衣里。  
“这下就算是你也偷不走了吧？”

“Zoe，没有我偷不走的东西。”  
Root摇了摇头，她的目光扫着这间屋子。很快，她走到衣柜那儿，一点儿也不犹豫，踮脚，伸手，从底下拿出一袋沉沉的金子。她的鼻尖皱了皱，好像闻到了什么味道。  
“数量正好。”

“你又发现了。”  
Morgan叹了口气，在Root投给她一个眼神后，身体僵硬了一瞬，嘴里却不停下。  
“你总是懂得怎么让别人印象深刻，亲爱的。”

“那当然，正事谈完了，不给我点甜头吗，亲爱的？”  
Root用最甜蜜的声调，背对着衣柜，朝着Morgan的方向说道。

“噢，真拿你没办法，过来吧。”  
Morgan笑起来。

与此同时，Root猛地回头，一把小巧的火枪在她掌心，发出上膛的声音。Morgan顺势靠着墙壁，手摸着机关，随时准备从密道逃走。

Root沉声道。  
“慢慢地推开衣柜的门，走出来，没有人会受伤。”

“我恐怕我动不了了，Ms. Groves。”  
虚弱的男声从衣柜里传来。

那个称呼……  
Root回头，拿着枪示意Morgan离开。Morgan有些意外，但什么都没说。等她的背影消失在门口，确定没有人偷听后，Root才猛地拉开衣柜门。

一条人鱼。  
他的上半身和人类一样，下半身则是代表祭司身份的金色鱼尾。黑色的长发因为掩盖身份而刻意剪短，剪得不怎么样，甚至引人发笑。但Root笑不出来，因为他的鱼尾横着断开，鳞片已经脱落小半，瞳孔的颜色也变淡了很多，只有一层岌岌可危的白色光芒掩护着他。这也就是为什么房间里没有血腥味也没有别的气息，如果不是因为Root的特殊身份，她也不会发现他。

他要死了。

“Harold，是谁伤害了你？”  
Root出奇地愤怒，她简直不能想象身为祭司、高高在上的Harold会有这么狼狈的一天。  
“你的护卫呢？到底发生了什么？”

“Nathan死在了爆炸之中，我逃了出来。”  
Harold露出一个悲伤的笑。  
“是我大意了，泄露了身份，不是其他人的错。”

“半个月前的港口爆炸案？”  
Root皱眉，她那时候正在联盟内伪造亚特兰蒂斯的地图，准备和真品交换，好偷出来，只隐约听说是个意外。等到她回唐希尔城的时候，港口已经重修完毕，什么痕迹都不剩。

“我不知道是谁做的。”  
Harold垂下头。

“联盟，除了他们还有谁想野心勃勃地找到亚特兰蒂斯城呢？”  
Root抓着Harold的肩膀。  
“别袒护他们了，我知道你一向赞成和人类和平共处，但我早就告诉过你，这是不可能的。现在，他们居然敢对你下手……”

“我们不知道真相，Ms. Groves。”  
Harold抬头，他的额头不断地渗出汗水，那不是好的征兆。这么重的伤，Root都不知道他是怎么活过半个月的。

“别说话，Harry，我会找到办法让你活下去的。”  
Root从口袋里翻找，很快找出了一个拇指大小的水晶瓶，里面装着几滴透明的液体，Harold对她露出一个微小又讶异的笑容。

“女神之泪，你居然有这个。”

“从亚特兰蒂斯走之前偷的。但我们现在不要计较这个了。”  
Root打开盖子，但Harold温和地制止了她。

“这些不够，除非你还有三瓶，我注定回不去亚特兰蒂斯了，不要白费力气。”  
Harold抓住了Root的手，他注视着Root，非常非常认真地注视着。  
“我刚刚听见，你给了他们亚特兰蒂斯的地图吗？”

“那是假的，我在细节上做了改变，包括联盟的那一份，我永远也不会让人类找到亚特兰蒂斯，我保证。”  
Root同样严肃地回答他，然后从身后拽出一个精巧的巴掌大的酒壶，在Harold惊讶的眼神中，不由分说地给他灌了下去。  
“让我们别忘了一个事实：我还是个贪心的小偷，Harry。”


	2. The encounter

“亚特兰蒂斯即将有灭顶之灾。”  
Harold艰难地站了起来，借由女神之泪，他的伤势已经恢复了不少，可以变幻出人类的双腿。他现在的外貌，在人类的角度来说，大致是一个五十岁左右的老人，当然，由于人鱼一族的特性，依旧英俊。

Root本来正在他原本躲藏的衣柜那里，努力清理——Morgan在这方面很敏感，她不能留下任何的证据。听到Harold的话，她叹了口气，先从衣柜里拿出一顶黑色的小圆帽，转过来，给Harold扣上，又徒手掰断了一根椅子腿，用魔法变成拐杖，递给Harold。

“亚特兰蒂斯在海底，Harold，没法灭顶。”

“我由衷地希望，你的幽默不要用在自己家乡的命运上，Ms. Groves。”  
Harold皱眉，自然而然地流露出严肃的神情来，就像他以往对Root教导的那样。而Root，也如同以往被教导时的那样，双手环绕胸前，微微摇头。

“亚特兰蒂斯不是我的家，大海是，但亚特兰蒂斯不是。我不属于那里。”

“那么就当是帮我一个忙吧，Root。”  
Harold犹豫片刻，放弃了和Root的争论，他难得主动低下了头。  
这令Root有些心软，但她有自己的理由。

“我不想回去，Harold。”  
Root深吸了口气。  
“你知道我为什么离开大海。”

“一个月之内，Root，一个月之内，亚特兰蒂斯就要覆灭，几百万人鱼的性命危在旦夕。但我无法回归大海，这么重的伤，我没有办法做到。”  
Harold撑着拐杖向前几步。  
“你是我唯一的希望，Root。”

“只有内心纯净的人，才能得到神明的眷顾。”  
Root轻轻地道。  
“即使我想要帮你，Harry，我也做不到，我看不见去亚特兰蒂斯的路。”

“……”  
Harold安静了一会儿。最终，他咬着牙，从胸口拿出一块金色的鳞片。  
“有了这个，你就可以去了。”

“你疯了吗！”  
Root张着嘴，她才意识到Harold的状态不对劲。她应该更早地意识到的。她认识的Harold是条谨慎聪慧的人鱼，绝对不会这么鲁莽。他一定是精神已经接近崩溃了，因为Nathan的死亡，因为亚特兰蒂斯危在旦夕，因为这半个月的躲藏和重伤。Root不应该那么直接地拒绝他的。

“你教过我怎么搏命，Root。”  
Harold轻轻地笑了，他举着金色的鳞片，就像是举着整个亚特兰蒂斯的心脏。  
“你知道这件事的后果，是做选择的时候了。”

 __________________________________________________________________________

“我需要一条船，Zoe。”  
Root低声对Morgan说道，她们处在吧台附近，周围的人不是喝醉了，就是快要喝醉了。现在接近凌晨两点，曼哈顿酒馆也快关门了。

“花了你不少时间搞定，有什么要交代的吗？”  
Morgan没立刻答应下来，她只是个掮客，安全是第一要义。Root的确和她合作愉快，交给她的生意没有一次落空的，但这不代表Morgan完全信任她。她们这种人，没有信任。

Root没有回答，伸手要了一杯果汁，用吸管吮着，发出细小的声音。她的棕发有些湿润，但Morgan决定无视那个。Root不想说，已经是一个回答了。

“有趣的是，你不是今天对我说这句话的第一个人。”  
Morgan做了个 “幽灵” 的口型。

“让我猜猜，要大，吃水深，而且快，越快越好，走私船，不会留下记录的那种。”  
Root给吸管打了个结。  
“方向么，第一站是群鲨岛。”

“聪明鬼。”  
Morgan笑道。

“给我同一艘船的票，Morgan。”  
Root活动了一下肩膀，伸出手指抵住她的嘴唇。  
“别担心，美人，我比看上去要强壮。”

“……”  
Morgan比了个金钱的手势。

“除此之外，还有一些工具。”  
Root把还没有捂热的金币交到Morgan的手上。  
“今天下午之前？”

“没问题。”  
Morgan笑开了。Root又和她敲定了细节。不得不说，和Morgan谈话总是愉快的，她很漂亮，对眼睛十分友好，性格大方，尊重个人隐私，最重要的是，趁这个机会，Harold应该已经按着她给的方式离开了。

Root就歇在了曼哈顿酒馆，她给自己留了一间房，位置绝佳，从窗外可以眺望大海。她大概睡了六个小时，隔壁有一些很小的声音，把Root给吵醒了。这很奇怪，因为在曼哈顿，大声的叫床，或者临死前的尖叫都还算平常，这种压抑的声音，不是Root的隔壁房间住了个喜欢另类性爱的变态，就是住了个还不错的杀手。

Root有点好奇，所以她爬到了阳台那里，用一支精巧的望远镜偷看。

她看到了一双靴子，黑色的，很小，从尺寸上Root可以推断出这属于一个女人，个子要比她矮上一点。再往上，是饱满紧实的屁股，唔，Root舔了舔唇，她可不介意来点那个。视线往旁边移动，是一个男人的手指，沾着血的那种。

噢，是那位联盟“叛徒”在审问些什么，Root想。女人说话的声音很低，所以应该是听不见的，但Root的听力比起普通人要好一些，所以她还是捕捉到了一些字眼。

“…偷…那份地图…联盟…”

和她有关呢。  
Root暗自思考着，她看见那个男人可怜地吐露着情报，但女人还是无情地切掉了他的第二根手指。

或许切老二会更有用。  
Root想，男人啊，总是满口谎言。什么？女人？女人本身就是谎言。

“如果你再不说实话，我就切了你的命根子。”

女人拿刀尖比了比男人的下体，Root听不清她说什么，但是她就这么理解了。那个男人老实多了，又开始讲话。  
“…中间人…Mor…”

男人的额头突然开了个血洞。

Root把枪收回腰后，直接跃入海中，她听见身后的入水声。很果断嘛，Root心想，回头看见了一团黑影，她这下终于看清了那个 “叛徒” ，那个“幽灵”的脸。  
她有一双来自海洋最深处的眼睛，纯黑的，没有一丝光亮。

可惜了，Root往深处下潜，她甚至不需要变出鱼尾，只要几十米，那个人类就会撑不住的。在海里，Root才是掌控全局的女人。  
Root听到了微小的声音，她回头，肩膀上倏忽多了一道伤口。

那个可恶的人类朝她丢了一把匕首！  
而且，该死地准！

Root捂着伤口，继续下潜，那个人类的速度居然不比她慢，Root能听见自己心脏跳动的声音，为了迎合周围的水压，变得越来越慢；她也能听见那个人类的心跳，扑通，扑通——她也在有意识地放慢心跳！

Root冷笑一声，她可以继续下潜，但那就不够有趣了。Root可不会白吃亏。她停住了，那个女人也停住了。水底很暗，尽管Root能看到那个女人努力睁着眼睛，但是她肯定看不清Root的脸。  
这是一个优势。

Root向她游近了一点，释放出信号，女人立刻就做出了攻击的姿态——和Root的预想一模一样。

但在那之前，Root已经对准她的胸口，扣下了扳机。  
子弹射了出去，确实，有一定炸膛的几率，但Root向来是幸运的，这次也不例外。那颗子弹努力克服阻力，猛地击中了女人的胸口。

没有血，就像是Root计算的那样，但女人因为重击而吐出了一串气泡。  
她开始头晕眼花、不受控制地上浮。

Root赢了。


	3. The fight

阿弗洛狄特号。  
Root的伪装身份是一位随船的女医生，她喜欢这个身份，可以名正言顺地带着医药箱，而医药箱里，唔，让我们这么说吧，她至少可以塞上两把枪。大概两天之后，她就可以到达群鲨岛——尽管名字听起来凶险，但实际上，群鲨指的是岛上山峦的形状，所以非常安全。听水手说，运气好的话，她们还可以看到海豚。

Root对海豚没什么好感，她敢打赌，如果人类也听得懂海豚到底在说什么的话，他们也不会认为它们有多可爱的。

这艘船的食物很不错，Root吃了个橙子，踱步到甲板上看看方向。人类的技术是她喜欢的东西，他们的工具已经从天上的星星，改为可以握在掌心的指南针。谁知道接下来他们会制造出什么呢？

这就是亚特兰蒂斯争执不下的话题，某些人鱼认为，他们不需要理会人类，有些人鱼则认为要和人类有一定的交流，以备不时之需。当然，也有野心勃勃的激进派，想要再来一次大洪水什么的，但那毕竟是极少数。

Root？Root无所谓，非要说的话，她算是认同人鱼要了解科技吧，这玩意儿很有趣，比起在海里拣贝壳做装饰，要有趣的多了。

“所以，你是我们的医生？”

Root看向说话的人，黑发，小个子，漂亮至极的脸，还有……  
来自海洋最深处的眼睛。

“是的。”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
“你知道阿弗洛狄特是诞生于海上的泡沫中的吗？”

“我不是书呆子的类型。”  
女人摇了摇头。  
“Shaw，你是？”

“你可以称呼我为Root。”  
Root看向Shaw，以一种暗示的目光。  
“阿弗洛狄特是护佑航海的女神，但她也代表爱情。”

“爱情就是扯淡。”  
Shaw嗤之以鼻。

“一个愤世嫉俗者。”  
Root挑了挑眉，她伸手，把Shaw的发丝别到耳后。

“不，我是实用主义者。”  
Shaw抓住了Root的手腕，她轻轻地嗅了嗅Root的指尖。  
“而你不是一个医生，没有医生的手会和你一样。”

“有什么关系？”  
Root收回手，靠着栏杆，随手向前指。  
“我只是和你们一样，来看风景的。”

“看风景？”  
Shaw上前一步，把Root圈在那里，她的目光危险至极。  
“你知道，就在今天上午，有人朝我胸口射了一枪。”

“然而你还活着。”  
Root低头，她几乎要吻到这个可爱的人类了，而这个人类，丝毫不畏缩。Root喜欢。Root就知道她是个斗士。

“她不想杀了我，至少那时候不想。”  
Shaw直视Root。  
“我想要知道为什么。我还想知道，那个男人没能说完的话是什么。”

“你要求得很多，亲爱的。”  
Root挑眉。

“我很好奇。”  
Shaw动了动，Root感觉到有冰冷的东西抵着她的后腰。  
“而你要满足我的好奇。”

船震动了一下。  
Root和Shaw就在这个可笑的震动中，接吻了。

“噢。”  
Root退开来，Shaw则尴尬地抿了抿唇。  
这可不是什么逼问的好场景。

“鲨鱼！”  
“好多鲨鱼！”  
“上帝啊，救命！有人吗！”

Root和Shaw同时朝前看去，在海面上，有无数鱼鳍破水而来，尖利的牙齿在月光下反着光，它们聚在一起，飞快地朝船的方向游来。  
是鲨鱼，至少有上百条。

“我以为‘群鲨岛’这个名字是假的？”  
Shaw吐槽了一句。  
Root看了她一眼，带着笑——这时候还有幽默感，Shaw真的非常可爱。

“鲨鱼不是最重要的，它们看上去很害怕，有什么东西吓到它们了。”  
Root说道。  
“你介意把枪从我腰后移开吗？”

“我介意。”  
Shaw面无表情地说道，她单手快速搜了一下Root的身，从她的口袋里找出一支望远镜。   
“果然是你。”

Root露出一个 “被你抓到了” 的表情。  
Shaw没浪费时间和她拌嘴，直接戴上望远镜。

“……你说对了，在那些鲨鱼后面有一个大家伙。非常、非常大。”  
Shaw吸了口气。  
“看上去像是巨型的章鱼。”

“章鱼不喜欢吃人类，你应该庆幸那个。”  
Root说道。  
“它只是在捕食鲨鱼而已。”

“所以我们是附带伤害。这么多鲨鱼涌过来，船迟早会沉。”  
Shaw严肃起来。

“趁现在跳船还有一线生机。”  
Root说道。  
她和Shaw对视一眼，同时往船的另一侧奔去。

但Shaw没有跳下船。  
Root落在水中，借着月光，看见那个小个子女人飞快地冲下甲板，又扛着一支大概手臂大小的武器跑了上来，是火箭筒。

她想做什么？  
Root看着Shaw冷静地架好了武器，调整方向，她伸出手指，比划了一下抛物线。

Shaw是打算攻击巨型章鱼的脑袋。  
她是疯了吗？章鱼的头部被轰烂确实会死，但是Root高度怀疑Shaw的武器能不能有那么大的杀伤力。  
运气好的话，她可以重伤它，但更有可能的结果是，章鱼会发怒而攻击性更强的。

但Shaw听不到Root的心声，她也显然不会听Root的话。  
有一朵灿烂的烟花在海上绽放开来。

Root听见章鱼的痛呼声，她不敢相信，Shaw真的做到了吗？但血腥味不是假的，Root很清楚地知道章鱼受伤了，伤得不轻，它离船还很远，所以暂时不会攻击到这里来。  
但那还不够，远远不够。

Root很清楚这一点。  
任何能在大海里生存下去的生物，都不会那么脆弱。

但Shaw动了。  
她拿出了弩箭，就像是已经想好了一切那样，她开始朝巨型章鱼的伤口处放箭。箭头上有火，Root没有瑟缩，她惊叹。

Shaw难道不是一个攻击性强的宝贝吗？  
她不会逃避，她在……保护这一船的人，而且她真的有办法。

Root摸了摸肩膀，那儿的伤口已经愈合，感谢人鱼的特性，但她似乎还能感受到疼痛……以及兴奋。

与此相对的是，那群鲨鱼动了，它们疯狂地往反方向游，因为浓重的血腥味，因为想要报仇。那只章鱼开始逃跑了。  
Shaw做到了。

“不可思议。”  
Root浮在水面上，她的尾巴隐藏在海水里轻轻拍动。Shaw开始指挥船往其他地方开，暂时躲避。她的声音沉着，非常动听。

但，等一等。  
Root睁大了眼睛，那只章鱼居然折返，逃向了船的方向。不，它只是想把船击穿，然后拖一些人下水，丢给那群鲨鱼。

Root不能再在这里呆下去了，人鱼在海中并不是霸主，尽管她有一些神奇的能力，但她不想直接对上那只狂暴的巨型章鱼，或者是一群嗜血的鲨鱼。  
她很清楚，它们不会看在同是海洋生物的份上放过她。

Root看了一眼方向，她可以游到群鲨岛上去，她的速度很快，至少比人类要快多了。Root临下潜之前，莫名又看了一眼船的方向。  
Shaw一定也发现了，她会怎么做呢？

“全都下船！散开！运气好的话就能活命！”  
Root听见Shaw开始大声地喊，继续放箭，至少让章鱼前进的慢一点。  
噢，她还踹了几个磨磨唧唧的人下去。

聪明的选择，鲨鱼的第一目标是章鱼，人类没有伤口的情况下，它们不会随便攻击。而那只巨型章鱼在攻击完空船之后，才会发现自己上当了。  
Root微笑着下潜，人类果然很有趣。她习惯性地摸向自己的胸口……

等等，她的金鳞呢！  
Root惊骇地回头，看见Shaw站在杆子上，举着剑攻击章鱼伸出的一只触角。她是甲板上唯一的人类。这幅画面相当壮烈，可以留作油画，然后装裱在人类联盟的墙上，但Root在意的不是那个。

Shaw的左手攥着一片金鳞。  
这个小偷！！！


	4. The rescue

这一定是流年不利。  
先是被Harold威胁着去送信，然后是被Shaw偷了金鳞。Root愤愤地咒骂着，她飞快地往回游，海水拂过她的眼睛，几乎有些疼痛。Shaw刺中了触手，船上还有火，Shaw点的火，她真是厉害极了，Root一点儿都不意外。只除了一点，难道联盟那么费心地伪造她的死亡，好让她去找亚特兰蒂斯，就是让她这么浪费生命的吗？

Root的鱼尾用力地拍打水面，她腾空而起，她看见Shaw的眼眸里闪着银色的光，那是月光在Root鳞片上的反射。  
Root朝Shaw做着口型。

“撞击。”  
Shaw露出了迷惑的表情，Root不知道她到底是在惊讶Root是条人鱼，还是没听懂自己在说什么。

但Root也不在意，Root正以高速朝着那条船坠落，浑身笼罩着白色的光芒。她讨厌这么做，Root欣赏暴力，但她不喜欢自己来实施，这简直太玷污人鱼一族的美丽了，而且很疼。  
Root就在内心的叹息声中，重重地落在了船只中央。

她像一把剑，把船整个劈开了。  
那些组成船的木片，铁块都因为撞击而飞散开来，Root觉得自己听见了几个人类的呻吟，他们可能是被砸中了。

Oops。  
Root抬起身体，看见大多数碎片冲着章鱼扎去，就像是正在啃咬它的鲨鱼群一样——这就对了。Root想，然后她寻找了一下Shaw的位置，黑发的女人落在离她不远的水面上，手里还死死握着那片金鳞。

Root朝Shaw游去，她已经听见那只章鱼在冲她骂脏话了，这可不是什么好事。Root抓住了Shaw，她已经晕过去了，面部轮廓在月光下柔和极了，黑色的长发披散着，像一个等待王子拯救的异国公主。

Root吻了下她的鼻尖，然后去掰她握着金鳞的手。  
嘿，Shaw可是给Root惹了大麻烦，Root才不要救她，再说，这女人大概随便在海上漂两天就会被她的同伙打捞走了。

“人鱼怎么可以帮助人类！”  
那只章鱼咆哮着，Root看见了一条长长的触手冲她击来，上面嵌着船只的碎片，还有烧伤的痕迹，被啃咬的痕迹。唔，它可真是惨啊，Root想着，本能地把Shaw抱在了怀里，背部冲外，迎接攻击。哦，他妈的，疼死人鱼了，Root狠狠咬着Shaw的手，这女人真够顽固的，怎么这种情况下还不松手。

万一那只章鱼还有力气，她可没办法承受第二次攻击了。Root叹了口气，她看了Shaw一眼，想，大概不算吃亏，然后狠狠地吻过去。  
——为了保持Shaw的呼吸。而不是因为什么浪漫的因素。Root没有时间想那个，她忙着抱着Shaw下潜，然后以最快的速度游向陆地。Shaw明明小小的，也很好抱，她到底是哪里来的力气，挥着剑刺伤巨型章鱼的？

Root这么想着，拼命拍打尾巴，快了，就快了，她只需要再一下就好。

—————————————————————————— 

Root醒过来的时候，面前有生好的篝火，而Shaw正拿大一些的叶片，盛着海水，小心翼翼地泼洒在她的鱼尾上。  
“唔。”

“怎么了？”  
Shaw愣住了，她很狼狈，外头的衣服已经破烂了，但是为了维持体温，她还是容忍它们在身上，头发上还沾着海藻，脸上也有泥沙。  
不过挺可爱的。

“你是在审讯我吗？往伤口上撒海水？”  
Root撅着嘴，她指着自己鱼尾上的伤口，那儿还渗着血呢，虽然不多。

“鱼离开水会死，我觉得比起死，疼痛会好一点。”  
Shaw咳嗽了一声。

“人鱼不一样，我们可以在陆地上生存数个月。”  
Root说道，然后把鱼尾变成双腿。Shaw的目光有惊讶，那让Root觉得好玩，Shaw这种精明能干的家伙，也会愣神呢。

“你救了我。”  
Shaw抿了抿唇，她摊开左手，金色的鳞片在她掌心闪闪发光。  
“而且我在手上发现了牙印，这鳞片对你很重要，对吧？”

“你打算还给我？”  
Root抱着胸，挑了挑眉，小叛徒也有心？

“对我没什么用。”  
Shaw把鳞片丢给Root，她回头坐下，拿捡来的树枝，塞进篝火底下，保证它不灭。她注视着那团火，很专注，不担心Root突然对她不利。当然，她有可能是在伪装，装作什么都不在意的样子，来套Root的话。谁知道呢，人类总是那么狡猾。

“靛蓝Alpha，你有一份完美的档案。”  
Root可不喜欢坐以待毙。  
“我读过，而且很喜欢。”

“所以你确实是在跟踪我。”  
Shaw皱眉，她坐在沙滩上，脚踝那儿沾着细白的沙子。  
“我猜联盟失窃的亚特兰蒂斯地图，和你有关系？”

“我是人鱼，我可以直接自己画一份亚特兰蒂斯的地图，为什么要偷？”  
Root无辜道。

“因为你不想暴露自己的身份。”  
Shaw直视着Root，目光如箭。  
“而且，我不认为你会放任真的亚特兰蒂斯地图落在人类手上。”

“你真了解我。”  
Root低笑了一声。  
“不过，声明一下，我偷那份地图原本只是因为有人付了大价钱而已。和你不一样，那个人才是真正的叛徒。”

“你怎么知道我没有背叛联盟？”  
Shaw很冷静。

“你背叛了吗？”  
Root反问道，她靠近Shaw，很近很近，Shaw没有后退，两个人对视了一会儿。然后Root突然朝Shaw长长的睫毛吹了口气。Shaw本能地眨了下眼睛。  
“哈，我赢了！”

“……”  
Shaw一时不知道说什么，于是她恼怒地瞪了Root一眼。

“一个背叛者不会有你这么……高尚的品格。”  
Root吐字的方式让Shaw身体僵硬。  
“你没有必要救那船人，但是你还是这么做了，而且没有任何犹豫。承认吧，你就是一个彻头彻尾的好人。”

Shaw的目光里闪过怒气，Root的恭维和讽刺简直没有区别。  
她做了个深呼吸。  
“我欠你一命。”

“所以，要以身相许吗，宝贝？”  
Root勾起笑容。  
“还是你要告诉我，你被派遣出来的真正目的？”

Shaw盯了她一眼，然后拽着Root的头发，把她拉进一个粗鲁的吻里。Root的嘴唇被轻易地撬开了，她并没有反抗——她忙着反击。Shaw尝起来是腥咸的，当然了，鉴于她们在海里泡了那么久。但很快，Root吃到了别的味道，甜的，热的，Shaw的气息包围着她，Shaw的手探进她的胸口，挑弄着，她的手很凉，但是Root绝对不是因为那个而颤抖的。

“我猜，要保持温暖，也没有别的事情好做。”  
Shaw咬了一下Root的嘴唇。  
噢，Root很喜欢她口是心非的样子呢。


	5. The romance

Root抓着Shaw的肩膀，微微喘息。Shaw比她想象中的要温柔，她似乎很喜欢接吻，不说话，大半的时间都在咬Root的嘴唇。Shaw还有一双很好的手，热烈地抚弄着Root，碰到衣衫的障碍就直接撕开，那种嘶啦的声音和海水涌上岸边的声音混在一块儿，像是一场单方面的战争。Root哼哼了一声，抓着Shaw的手让她再多碰碰自己的胸口。

Shaw听从了，她不愧是联盟最好的士兵，Root喜欢她执行任务的方式。Root的目光落在Shaw脸颊上的脏污，或许是因为Root在快感中麻痹了头脑，她居然本能地伸手抹掉它，嘴里发出欢愉的呻吟。Root可以尽可能地大声，因为没有其他人在这里，只有一片海洋、一片星空无声地与她们作伴。

最后，她们躺在一起，湿漉漉的，像是两条在岸上相濡以沫的鱼。

“今天上午你还射了我一枪。”  
Shaw看着天空，声音懒懒的，软软的，让Root忍不住靠过去。  
Shaw阻止了她，似乎不喜欢她靠太近。

“你先划伤了我的肩膀。”  
Root撅着嘴。  
Shaw松了手，所以Root得以吻下去。Shaw吻起来很不赖，而且Root喜欢她头发的质感。

“但是你杀了我的人质。”  
Shaw的手指摩挲着Root的脖颈。

“你早晚也要杀他的。”  
Root耸耸肩，她抓住Shaw的手，捏了两下，就像是发现了新玩具。Shaw是怎么用这双手让她那么高兴的？

“别生气，我给你看点好玩的。”  
Root这么说道，她把Shaw带到海边，此刻是深夜，四处都是黑的，大多数人在这种情况下会害怕的要命，但Shaw显然不是大多数人。

“什么？”  
Shaw很配合，很听话，这让Root有莫名其妙的满足感。

Root伸出手，轻轻接触海面，她微微颤动喉咙，发出一串Shaw听不懂的音节。Shaw好奇地看着她，在此刻又一次想起，Root是一条人鱼。

一点、一点、一点。  
Shaw瞳孔张大，海面上浮起了一大片蓝绿色的荧光，而且它们在朝Shaw的方向涌来，像灯火，像星星，但它们显然是活的。

“我不知道你是个浪漫主义者。”  
Shaw不太自在地抿唇。  
Root看着她，突然温柔地笑了起来。

“人鱼一生只有一个配偶。”  
Root这么说道，她打了个响指，那些浮游生物听话地动了起来。

S-a-m-e-e-n

Shaw的表情绝对是被吓到了。  
她被吓到的表情如此明显，以至于Root没能控制住情绪，笑得前仰后合。

“恶作剧？”  
Shaw不太确定地说道。

“人鱼一生确实只有一个配偶。”  
Root耸了耸肩。  
“但我们也没有傻到和人上床就认定对方。”

Shaw点点头，然后上前一步，绊倒了Root，把她按在沙滩上。  
“所以你骗我。”

“没有说实话算是欺骗吗？你还没有告诉我，联盟给你的任务到底是什么。那是不是说明，你也在对我撒谎，Sameen？”  
Root用双腿夹住Shaw，然后借力，腰一扭，坐在了Shaw的身上。  
她的长发散下来，挠的Shaw很痒。

“我是来帮你的，你信吗？”  
Shaw以一个不可思议的角度挣开了Root，还反把她的手给制住了。Root整个人被她禁锢在沙子之上，可怜的要命——如果不看她嘴角的笑的话。

“我当然信，你之前就 ‘帮’ 的不错。”  
Root挑眉。  
Shaw翻了个白眼，在操她和放开她之间，选择了后者。

那些浮游生物没有了Root的指挥，已经散去。但遥远的海平面，缓缓泛起一层极耀眼的金色。  
要日出了。

Shaw似乎被震撼到了，她凝视着这幅景色，没有注意到Root也在凝视她。

“你想要去摸摸太阳吗？”  
Root忍不住说道。  
或许她离开海洋太久了，此时此刻，即使面前是一个目的不明的人类，Root也想和她玩一玩。

“摸？”  
Shaw回头，疑惑地皱起眉。

“当然。问题是，你敢相信我吗，联邦特工？”  
Root伸出手，摊平，Shaw的目光就落在了她的掌心。

“你已经救了我一次。”  
Shaw把手放上去，她耸了耸肩。  
“为什么不呢？”

“那么，最后一个问题，你接过最长时间的吻是多久？”  
Root挑了挑眉，吻上Shaw的唇，带着她跃入海洋。

Shaw没有闭上眼睛。  
Shaw一丁点都不慌乱。

她真是个奇特的女人，Root想，然后变本加厉地掠夺Shaw的氧气。  
Shaw当然不认输，Root发誓她一定是把毕生接吻的功力都使出来了，要不然Root怎么会头晕目眩呢？

海水温柔地包裹着她们，起先很冷，非常冷，以至于Root觉得她浑身上下，只有被Shaw亲吻的地方是热的。  
但慢慢的，随着Root的鱼尾摆动，她们越来越接近太阳。

Root抓着Shaw的手腕，让她张开五指，去感受底下的水流。Shaw微微勾起嘴角，有一点儿快乐的样子，眼里表达的大概是 “亏你想得出来” 这样的意思。  
作为一个常年为联盟干脏活的人，或者说的好听一点，作为一个战争英雄，Shaw其实挺……单纯的。

最终，她们在漫天金光下浮出水面。  
Root很享受这个，她不喜欢黑暗，至少在她可以选择的时候不是。

“……谢谢。”  
Shaw突然说道，她伸手，将Root的一缕长发别到耳后。或许是因为阳光，她那双深深的黑色眼眸，变得明亮起来。

“现在，亲爱的……”  
Root一甩尾巴，绕着Shaw游了一圈，她的衣衫被海水除去了，露出洁白光裸的躯体，像是人类的壁画上的神话。

“……你打算把我丢在这里，除非我向你吐露情报。”  
Shaw张了张口，表情闪过一丝懊恼。

“所以你要说吗？”  
Root拿尾巴亲亲热热地蹭Shaw的小腿。

“被淹死也不是什么可怕的事情。”  
Shaw的双手划动着，保持身体在水面的状态，她试着离Root那活泼过头的尾巴远一点，但是显然在水里，她是斗不过Root的。

“如果我把那群鲨鱼叫来呢？”  
Root拿尾巴拍了拍Shaw的屁股。

“我的回答仍然是不。”  
Shaw甚至没有皱眉。

Root觉得不好玩了。  
Shaw真是个固执的人类。

“你有两个选择，宝贝。”  
Root指了指某个方向，觉得自己真的非常善良。

“朝那里游泳，以你的体能，在天黑之前，你可以安全地游回群鲨岛。再然后你可以找到新的船，按照地图指示去找亚特兰蒂斯。那份地图是假的，你已经知道了，不过说不定你误打误撞就找到了呢？”

“第二个选择呢？”  
Shaw问道。

“我会向亚特兰蒂斯游，正确的方向，我甚至不会刻意绕路。你尽可以跟上来，能跟多远跟多远，我不会阻止，但我同样不会保护你。”  
Root勾起嘴角。

“我不需要你的保护。”  
Shaw抬起下颔。


	6. The compromise

Root向前游着，她的速度不快，保持在了海面上，没有下潜，Shaw就坠在她后面，紧紧跟着，非常聪明地借着她前行时拨开的水流行动——这样她的体能消耗会更少。

“你饿了吗，宝贝？”  
Root轻巧地转了个身，正对着Shaw，尾巴随意地摆动着。这会儿的水流是顺向的，Root完全可以什么都不做。

“我饿的可以吃掉一整条鱼。”  
Shaw低声道。

“噢，亲爱的，要是你对我说点好听的，说不定我会给你弄点吃的呢。”  
Root打了个响指，手里就出现了一只苹果。  
她咬了一口，而Shaw惊异地看着她。

“你能直接变出食物？”

“不能，我又不是苹果树。我只能把食物从某个地方传送过来。”  
Root把吃了一口的苹果丢给Shaw，后者稳稳地接住了，另一只手划着水，毫不嫌弃地就着她啃过的地方开始吃。唔，能屈能伸的小家伙。

“比如，圣路易斯的牛排？”  
Shaw眼睛一亮。  
“吃起来简直爽过做爱。”

“注意你的言辞，甜心。”  
Root一拍尾巴，把苹果又变走了。现在的人类都这么没有礼貌的吗？

“我是说和其他人的性爱，不是和你的。”  
Sameen Shaw立刻改口了。

“所以和我的性爱比牛排要好？”  
Root勾勾嘴角，尾巴微微换了个动作，几乎一下子就来到了Shaw的面前。

“当然。”  
Shaw诚恳地点了点头，要不是她的肚子咕咕叫了一声，Root就相信她。

“那我们来做爱吧。”  
Root坏心眼地道，伸手将Shaw拉近，指尖在她的腰上摸来摸去——Shaw的小腹紧紧的，很好摸，和Root自己那覆盖着鳞片的腹部触感完全不同。

“我饿的没力气。”  
Shaw向Root眨了眨眼。噢，这是在撒娇吗？可爱的小家伙。Root有点被煞到了，毕竟，她知道靛蓝Alpha的战绩赫赫，不久之前，她才在Root面前打伤了一头巨型章鱼，而现在，她像个孩子一样。

Root忍不住笑了，变出了热腾腾的牛排给她。

“你不需要吃东西吗？”  
Shaw一边啃着牛排，一边问她。

“你知道人鱼为什么要用歌声诱骗水手吗？”  
Root压低声音。  
“人类也在我们的食谱上呢。”

“……”  
Shaw顿了一下。  
“我就不会和牛排做爱，所以，你在骗我。”

Root对她做了个鬼脸，猛地下潜，消失了。  
Shaw被溅了一脸的水，不过她及时把牛排的最后一口吃掉了，所以没关系。Shaw擦了把脸，深吸一口气，跟着潜了下去。

Shaw不太喜欢水，尽管水里很安静，也很危险，但是那种没法完全发挥战斗力的感觉很差劲。而且她总觉得轻飘飘的。  
此刻，她睁着眼睛，水流拂过，让Shaw有些难受，幸好Root潜的不远，而且她银色的尾巴也非常显眼。

Shaw想，人鱼大概不是生活在深海里的，要不然这种颜色很容易招来捕食者。

Root越游越远了。  
Shaw努力跟上，这次Root显然是认真地在前进了。Shaw意识到了这条路的艰难性，她需要换气，而Root不需要；她需要食物，而Root并不会一直用魔法帮她；她还需要睡眠，Root说不定可以在水里睡觉。

要在海里跟着一条人鱼，游不知道多少天，去一个未知的、可能对所有人类抱有恶意的地方，简直是一项不可能完成的任务。

要放弃吗？  
像Root说的，回到群鲨岛，等待下一艘船？

Shaw能感到自己肺里的氧气慢慢地被消耗着，她的思维速度也变得缓慢起来。Shaw看了眼Root的方向，放松身体，上浮，吸进一口气，没有犹豫地再次下潜。  
不，她不会放弃，这是去亚特兰蒂斯的最好机会。

Root现在对Shaw多了点敬意。  
已经三天了，Shaw依旧跟着她，Root没有给她食物，也没有刻意放慢速度，但是Shaw始终跟着她。

不愧是联盟最优秀的特工。  
Root想。

但也差不多了，人类不吃不喝最多能活七天，而且Shaw还一直在潜泳，甚至没有睡过一个完整的觉。  
Root的尾巴不拍了，她闭上眼睛，聆听Shaw的心跳。

砰...砰….砰……  
越来越慢了。Root咬着嘴唇，去亚特兰蒂斯对Shaw来说就这么重要？联盟派她来，到底有什么目的？

Harold说过的灭顶之灾又是什么。  
Root摩挲着放在胸口的金鳞。

“我的女神……”  
Root轻声祈祷。  
“告诉我，我应该放任这个人类去死吗？”

金鳞依旧如故。  
Root叹了口气，有一点失落，但不多。

“你还是不愿意和我说话吗？”  
Root向Shaw游动。  
“我可能要犯一个天大的错误了。又一次地。”

Root来到Shaw面前，联盟的特工眼里满是血丝，此刻因为过度的疲累，有些呆呆地看着她，下意识地伸出了手。  
Root把那只手抓住了。

“好吧，你赢了，我没法看着你去死。”  
Root咬着Shaw的耳朵，后者身体一松，彻底陷入昏迷。  
“那么，接下来，你的命就是我的了。”

TBC


	7. The crush

Shaw感觉自己在颠簸着，像是在骑马，周围也不是她过去几天习惯了的海水的咸腥气味，而是清爽了很多，甚至能感到风。  
是Root吗？

Shaw想，莫名地放松了一点，她费力地睁开眼睛，发现自己正骑着一头虎鲸。  
？？？

“宝贝，Daizo脾气很好的，他不咬人。”  
Root悠哉游哉地在旁边甩着尾巴，双手放在头后面，微微闭着眼睛，像是在享受日光浴。

“……你把我绑在了虎鲸的身上？”  
Shaw低头，看见自己的双腿分开，被牛皮绳紧紧束缚，怪不得她不会从上面滑下去。那绳子，不用说，肯定是Root变出来的。既然如此，为什么她不干脆变条船出来呢？

“不错的创意，是吧？”  
Root朝Shaw得意地笑了笑。

“我饿了。”  
Shaw看向Root，后者打了个响指，正当Shaw期待着魔法变出来的牛排的时候，她听见了一声鹰叫，一只巨鹰呼啸着俯冲下来，嘴里叼着一条鱼，非常随意地丢给她。然后Shaw的怀里突兀地多了一根树枝，一小罐盐和打火石。

“自己动手，丰衣足食。”  
Root懒懒地转了个身，露出光裸的脊背来，上面还有几颗淡色的雀斑，现在Shaw确定她是在晒太阳浴了。

Shaw把鱼叉好，从腰间抽出匕首剔除不能吃的部分，然后咬着树枝打火。她的动作麻利，但有些虚弱。鱼肉很快被烤熟，散发着诱人的香气，Shaw狼吞虎咽地把它吃完了，感觉力气恢复了不少。

“我们到哪里了？”  
Shaw看着太阳的方向，她只能大概判断，她们一路向东，别的就分不清了。附近也没有什么岛屿或者别的标识物。

“你不是看过那张假的地图？”  
Root半坐起来，海水从她的腹部流下去，那些麟片亮闪闪的，提醒着Shaw这个女人的真实身份。

人类世界对亚特兰蒂斯的认知不多，即使以Shaw的等级，她也只是知道一些最基础的信息。不过，这不重要，Shaw要对付的，并不是这群神秘的人鱼。

“这里到处看起来都一样。”  
Shaw环顾道。  
“我们离大陆有多远？”

“远到你游不回去了。”  
Root给自己变出了一瓶啤酒喝，她对着Shaw笑，非常温柔，也非常的诱惑人。  
“宝贝，我挺喜欢你的，不如，你不要回去了。”

“然后呢？”  
Shaw干渴地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我是个人类，就算我对你许下诺言，你也不会信的。”

“女人总是想听点好听的话嘛。”  
Root朝她扁扁嘴，把没喝完的啤酒丢给Shaw。  
“有一个办法，能让我相信你，彻底的。”

“怎么，你能用歌声诱惑我？”  
Shaw喝了口啤酒，感到整个人都活过来了，即使这东西比她平常喝的味道淡多了。

“人鱼不轻易唱歌。”  
Root晃了晃手指。  
“只有亲人离世，新生命的诞生，或者是结婚仪式上才唱歌。”

“所以你是诞生在歌声的？”  
Shaw也不知道自己为什么会这么说。  
“挺浪漫的。”

“你可以这么说。”  
Root有些惊讶，她的神色黯然下去。  
“我还没想到过这个……不过，背负着期待而生的孩子，大多数都是令人失望的。”

“你看上去挺不错的啊。”  
Shaw耸耸肩。  
“很能打，长得也不错，就算是人鱼也不能要求更多了。”

“你这是在安慰我吗，Sameen？”  
Root一拍尾巴，身体立了起来，她整个人比Shaw要高一头，即使Shaw坐在虎鲸身上，还是比她矮不少。

“看情况，你需要安慰吗？”  
Shaw咳嗽了一声。

“不需要。”  
Root凑过来吻了她一记。  
“真甜。”

Shaw没什么力气地瞪了她一眼。

“说回正经事，人类是进不了亚特兰蒂斯的。”  
Root严肃起来。  
“除非有人鱼带他们进来。”

Shaw皱了皱眉，那么，也就是说那些人也……

“Sameen，如果你非要去亚特兰蒂斯不可的话，你必须成为我的……”  
Root歪着头。  
“宠物。”

“宠物？”  
Shaw重复了一遍。

“我总得有正当的借口把你带进去。”  
Root说道。  
“难道你更乐意当一个被我抓回来的人类奸细吗？”

“所以你说的，让你彻底相信我的方式就是……”

“签订宠物契约。”  
Root恶意地笑了笑。  
“提醒你，人鱼是被神庇佑的生物，一旦许下承诺，有所违反，会倒大霉的。”

“比如海啸？”  
Shaw试探性地问道。

“或者走路摔断脖子，平地上也一样。”  
Root听上去一点也不像是在开玩笑。

“好。”  
Sameen Shaw点了点头。

“你对联盟就这么忠诚？”  
Root皱眉，不可思议地看向她。

“我从不搞砸任务。”  
Shaw平平地直视她，然后突然笑了一下，脑袋学着Root那样小小地歪着。  
“如果你要杀了我，你早就那么做了。正相反，你救了我好几次。我相信自己的直觉，Root，就像你相信你的一样。”

“你保证你不会对亚特兰蒂斯不利。”  
Root吸了口气，这就是人类说的美人计，对吧？她觉得自己要中计了。几乎，差一点点，就那么一点点。

“我是来帮忙的，不管你信不信。”  
Shaw把手放在胸口，做了一个发誓的动作。她试图单膝跪地，但是双腿已经被绑在虎鲸身上，所以没能成功。

Root被她逗笑了。

“好吧。”  
Root说，贴近Shaw，再次吻上她。Shaw的手托着她的脸颊，自然地回吻着，然后慢慢失去意识，倒了下去。

“什么？”  
Root低头，凑近一点，好听清楚Daizo讲话。  
“噢，当然没有宠物契约这种东西，我哄着她玩儿的。”

“我真的要带她去亚特兰蒂斯吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“如果她背叛了我，我就杀了她，就这么简单。”  
“如果她没有，那……”

Root吐出一口气，潜进海水里，声音被水流减弱到几不可闻。  
“就很麻烦了。”

TBC


	8. The past

“睡得好吗？”  
Root笑着问道，Shaw睁开眼，就看见她棕色的眼睛直望过来。Shaw咳嗽一声，甩了甩头，她有点晕乎乎的——大概是路上颠的。

“我们在哪儿？”  
Shaw看向周围，她正站在一片比较厚的木板上，四面依旧是海，只不过已经入了夜，月亮很亮，几乎没有云，大片大片的星星像是触手可及。

“近十年来，凡是经过这片海域的船大都出了事，不是碰上暴雨暴风，就是遇到海怪漩涡。你们人类称这里为 ‘死亡之海’，而我们管它叫做 ‘珍珠湾’。 ”  
Root变出一件黑色的长风衣给Shaw披上。  
“小心着凉。”

Shaw注意到她自己也穿了件一样的。

“这底下有很多珍珠？”  
Shaw好奇地问道。  
“那张假地图上也写到了这里，说是亚特兰蒂斯就在这底下。”

“我们说的珍珠，和你们理解的珍珠并不一样。”  
Root摇了摇头。  
“人类有传闻说，人鱼对着月亮哭泣，流下的眼泪就会变为珍珠，对吧？”

Shaw眨了眨眼。  
“你能这样？”

“不能。”  
Root捏了捏她的脸，Shaw下意识地抓住了她的手腕，只要轻轻那么一下就能扭断……Shaw悻悻地放开了她。

“但是我们的尸体会变成珍珠。”  
Root注视着平静的水面，像是在注视无数逝去的灵魂。  
“据说，当我们唱起歌为死去的朋友送行时，他们的灵魂会上升，变成泡沫，而他们的尸体会沉入水底，慢慢变成珍珠。我去看过一次，是真的变成了珍珠，你知道为什么吗？”

Shaw发现Root的语气有些阴郁。

“在这底下，有一个大蚌，大概有三人高，当我们把朋友的尸体放下去，就会被它吞掉，过了一段时间，尸体就会变成珍珠。”  
“不过现在不会了。十年前，我杀死了它。”

Shaw静静地看着她。

“我的朋友，Hannah，是珍珠湾的最后一颗珍珠。”  
Root看向Shaw。  
“她被人类被哄骗上岸，抓去展览。族里的人找到她的时候，她已经死了。我们的祭司同意了由人类一方来处理这桩案件。而我潜入监牢，用水活活淹死了他，还有那个监狱里所有的人。”

“我主动离开了亚特兰蒂斯。当时我走的就是这条路，从墓园的小门出来，然后我就看见了那只蚌，还有Hannah的尸体。”  
Root沉默了一两秒钟。  
“如果你们人类过来，人鱼的灵魂不会让你们进入这片区域，即使你们下水，底下那条路也早在我离开的时候，就被堵死了。”

“所以你为什么带我来这儿？”  
Shaw握住了Root的手。

“我是在等门开。”  
Root冲Shaw微微一笑，她的耳朵动了动，转头，看向了某个方向。  
Shaw看见她胸口的金麟漂浮起来，开始发光，在光下，有一条向下的通往海里的路显现出来。

Root率先走了上去。

“我来这里并不是为了联盟的任务。”  
Shaw突然说道。  
“我是自己来的。”

“最早的那份亚特兰蒂斯地图，是我和Cole一起找到的。在交完任务之后，Cole起了疑心，他是那种过分好奇的类型，做了一些私自的调查。不久，我们上交的那份地图不见了，联盟说是Cole偷走的，处决了他。”

“但我发现地图还在原来的地方。有人在说谎，而那个人不可能是Cole。我找到了我的上司，把他绑起来拷问。他的骨头没有他想象的那么硬。事情的原委，是他和一个自称Samaritan的组织有私下交易，打算高价卖出这份地图。正好Cole调查了这件事，所以我的上司就把罪名都推到了他的身上。”

“我杀了他，替Cole报了仇，但这个Samaritan组织是在威胁整个陆地和海洋的和平。所以我追踪了那份地图，最终找到了你。”  
Shaw走到了Root面前，站姿笔直。

Root看着她，忍不住露出微笑，而Shaw踮起脚，抓住她的肩膀，给了她一个吻。

“那我们最好快一点。”  
Root蹭弄着她的唇瓣。  
“John和我有点过节，他大概得花上一会儿才会相信我的话。”

“John？”  
Shaw轻轻咬了Root一口。

“我们的国王，但你不用怕他，我小时候经常和他打架——而且我总是赢。”  
Root的脚尖碰着Shaw的。

“哇哦，你在人鱼族里面的地位很高？”  
Shaw勾勾嘴角。

“如果我没有出走的话，很可能成为下一任祭司。”  
Root想了想，有一点儿得意。  
“非要说的话，类似你们人类的公主吧。”

“所以我操了一条人鱼，和一个公主。”  
Shaw做了个哇哦的口型。  
“棒极了。”

“你对我来说也像是个公主。”  
Root捧着Shaw的脸颊，落下一吻。  
“亚特兰蒂斯在海底深处，而深海是黑色的……”

“就像你的眼睛。”

TBC


	9. The confession

Sameen Shaw跟着Root潜入海底。  
亚特兰蒂斯在很深的地方，那条光路影影绰绰的，越是往下，越是看不清楚。Shaw的气慢慢地耗尽了，即使有意识地控制呼吸，依旧感到了前所未有的压力。

“这才刚刚开始呢，甜心。”  
Root握住了Shaw的手，有一丝光芒从她的手上传导过来，Shaw登时感到身体一松，没有了那种压力，呼吸……她甚至可以在海里呼吸了。

Shaw下意识地摸了摸自己的脖颈，还好，那里没有长出腮来。  
Root被她的小动作逗出了一个笑。

“这让我想起了水族箱，我就像是在被观察着的鱼。”  
Shaw轻声说道，这周围太静了，也太暗了，除了下方的一条光路，什么都看不清楚，最糟糕的是，她感到有什么在暗中看着她。不是Root，Root的视线在她旁边，她是知道的，而且Root的目光不会让她不舒服。

“放松，亲爱的，这是亚特兰蒂斯的女神。她会照看我们的。”  
Root把Shaw抱进怀里，出乎她意料的是，Shaw并没有推开她。  
“我说过，人鱼是被神庇佑的生物，越是靠近亚特兰蒂斯，她的能力就越强。她没有恶意，她爱着每一条人鱼——即使我背叛了亚特兰蒂斯，她也只是不和我说话而已。你是跟着我的，她同样会对你以礼相待。”

“……我其实是无神论者。”  
Shaw倚着Root，Root的手臂环绕着她，腹部以下的鳞片冰冰凉凉地贴着Shaw的下半身，但她的吐息又是温热的。

Root回她以放松的轻笑。

她们越潜越深了，Shaw抬头，已经看不到半分阳光，彻底的黑下来。Shaw不害怕黑暗，也不害怕安静，她没有害怕这种情绪，但是她确实不喜欢这种环境。很难想象，Root从小就在这深渊里生活。

时间在海里也仿佛变得缓慢下来，Shaw唯一衡量时间的尺度，就是她有多饿——她至少已经错过了三顿饭，也就是说，她们已经连续游了一天了。  
大概又过了一顿饭的时间，一扇闪着淡淡荧光的宏伟大门出现在Shaw的面前，那扇门几乎有十人高，镶嵌着奇异的花纹。

Shaw往前走了一步，Root把她拽住了。  
“那是假的，如果你进去，就会发现那里通向守门海怪的胃。”

“……看来不能小看人鱼的智慧。”  
Shaw摸了摸鼻子。

“跟我来，真正的大门在这里。”  
Root拉着Shaw往下又潜了一段路，直到那片金鳞慢悠悠地飞回Root的手中，才停下。

“对了，这到底是什么？”  
Shaw伸手摸了摸那片金色鳞片。

“你可以认为是一件礼物——神赐给祭司的礼物。”  
Root解释道。  
“人鱼中有一些生来就能听到神的声音，他们中最优秀的，会成为祭司的弟子，等到前任祭司去世或者自愿卸任，女神就会在他们当中选择下一任祭司，并且把选中的人的鳞片变成金色。祭司的金麟就是他们身份的证明。”

“那么银色的鳞片就代表你是祭司的候选人？”  
Shaw问道。

“是的。”  
Root点了点头，肯定了Shaw的猜测。随即，她从口中吐出一串奇异的音节，这引起了一阵水流。亚特兰蒂斯真正的大门在Shaw面前展现出来。

只是一块普普通通的礁石，底下有一个普普通通的洞穴。  
Shaw微哂。

她们游了进去，四周明亮起来，光源来自于一种类似珊瑚的东西，在各个角落都有，像是装饰性的植物那样。Shaw惊奇地发现一艘又一艘的人类船只，样式不同，有老旧的，也有新一些的，但是丝毫没有损坏。

“人类造的船大多数被我们改造成了给小人鱼的游乐场，有些成年人鱼会引诱水手，就是为了把他们的船拖走，给后代玩。”  
Root解释道。

“银麟！”  
Shaw听见有人的声音，她寻声望去，看见了一条小人鱼。她看上去还是个孩子，金色的长发，蓝色的眼睛，尾巴是青色的。

“银麟！”  
又有一道声音，这次是个成年的男性人鱼，他的尾巴是深蓝色的，旁边还跟着一条小人鱼，正一脸好奇地看向Root。

“银色麟片！”  
“天哪，是那条人鱼！”  
“是Root！”

她们完全被小孩子围住了。  
Shaw发现他们全都炙热地盯着Root，对她这个人类简直是视而不见。

“难道Harold没有再收其他的弟子吗？”  
Root喃喃自语道，神情复杂。

“这是谁？”  
突然有人鱼叫道，她指着Shaw。  
“她居然没有尾巴！太可怜了！”

Sameen Shaw不想说话。

“人类派。”  
有人鱼解释道，甩动着尾巴，语气不太好。  
“好好的鱼不做，要学人类走路。”

“人类怎么了？”  
另一条人鱼反驳他，变出了双腿，不太熟练地踏了踏。  
“有本事你就把上半身变成鱼啊。”

人鱼立刻吵了起来。  
Shaw眨了眨眼睛，被Root给拉走了。

“政治无处不在。”  
Shaw微微摇头。

“与我们无关，当务之急是找到Reese。”  
Root说道。

她们又往某个方向前进了一段，绕过几个弯，来到了一座白骨森森的城堡。

“这是由一具鲸鱼的尸体改造成的。”  
Root介绍道。  
“别担心，它是自然死亡的，不会闹鬼。”

“……这世界上真的有鬼？”  
Shaw问道。

“我没见过，但是已经有神灵的存在了，所以我觉得大概有吧。”  
Root耸了耸肩，带着Shaw径直游了进去。她很熟悉道路，Shaw倒是眼花缭乱——这些人鱼很有艺术天分，这座城堡除去外表，内在几乎美得和真实的宫殿不相上下。

她们辗转来到了一个很宽敞的房间，装饰很少，莫名的肃穆。有一条红色鱼尾的人鱼正背对着她们，微屈身体，不知道在做什么。

“John。”  
Root猛地扑了上去，红尾的人鱼转过身，恰好把她抱住了，他双手张开，手掌上还拿着梳子——Shaw现在看清楚了，他原先是在给一匹海马清理身体。

人鱼的国王还挺……有爱心的啊。


	10. The PDA

“Root？”  
John Reese惊讶地道，他有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，长发束成马尾，绑在脑后，身材壮实，肌肉线条非常漂亮。可以想象，如果他走进酒馆，会有无数男女给他买酒。Shaw突然一顿，她想起在曼哈顿酒馆里，初次见到Root的场景。

那女人不知道被多少双眼睛盯着看，而当她挑衅地看过来的时候，感觉……  
Shaw舔了舔嘴唇。

“这位是？”  
他的目光锐利地扫向Shaw。  
现在他看上去有点国王的样子了。

“Sameen Shaw，我是个人类。”  
Shaw简单地说道。

“她是和我一起的。”  
Root补充了一句。  
“不许凶她。”

“要不然你会让我好看，对吧。”  
John Reese无奈地笑了笑，他看向Root的目光几乎是纵容的——这和Shaw想象中的不太一样。人鱼虽然有内部争吵，但总体很团结，Shaw内心默默记着。

“你怎么回来了？我以为你在陆地上玩得如鱼得水呢。”  
John又问。

“我不想回来的。”  
Root撇撇嘴，然后叹了口气，正了颜色，拿出那片金麟。  
“Harold让我回来的。”

“发生了什么？”  
John Reese立即问道，Shaw留意到他焦虑地拍了拍尾巴，一道水流原地旋转起来，像是个有趣的小戏法。

人鱼真是有意思，他们的魔力也很特别。  
Shaw摸了摸鼻子，开始怀疑Samaritan的人到底知不知道他们是在和这样未知的魔法生物抗衡了。如果惹怒了人鱼，不说那虚无飘渺的神，只要这些人鱼一拥而上，或者取消了人类身上的魔法，人类就会立刻淹死吧。

“我不知道，Harold告诉我，神谕说，一个月内，亚特兰蒂斯将会有灭顶之灾。”  
Root看了Shaw一眼，眼神温和而信任，银色的麟片闪闪发光，Shaw呼吸几乎一窒，挪不开目光。  
“Sameen给了我一条有用的消息——某个叫做Samaritan的组织拿走了通往亚特兰蒂斯的地图。”

“没有人鱼的帮助，他们进不来。”  
John Reese看上去倒是不太忧心，他意有所指地看向Root。  
“这么任性，随便带人类回来，还没有被神阻拦的人鱼，也就只有你了。”

“但Harold的预言不可能有错。”  
Root笃信地说道，接着犹豫地咬了咬嘴唇。  
“或许你可以让其他祭司问一下她的意思，保险起见。”

“只有你了。”  
Reese耸了耸肩，他的这句话像是一支箭，扎在Root心上。

“Harold……”  
Root低语，Shaw悄悄游到她身边，抓住了她的手。

“也不全因为他没有心思教导新的祭司。”  
Reese叹了口气。  
“自你离开后，亚特兰蒂斯再没有出现过银尾的人鱼。Harold说是神的旨意。”

“她没有和我说话。”  
Root皱眉。  
“她还是没有原谅我……”

“别告诉Harold，但是，我从不认为你做错了，Root。”  
Reese的手掌按在Root肩膀上。  
“确实，你手段过激了一些，但你那时候还很小。”

Root比了个巴掌大的长度。  
Shaw冷不丁笑出声。

这下Root和Reese的目光都集中到她身上来了。

“我想象了一下你小时候的样子……”  
Shaw不自在地顿了一下。  
“很可爱。”

Root脸红了。  
真神奇，Shaw想，在海底偏昏暗的条件下，她还能看出Root脸红了。

“咳，总而言之，我不觉得你有什么好被原谅的。”  
Reese拉回了话题，这会儿他看Shaw的眼光多了些善意。  
“再说了，神明不应当如此小气，如果在生死存亡关头，她还要闹脾气不和你说话，也太可笑了。”

“你是说……”  
Root皱起眉，想到了一个更加可怕的可能。  
“她出事了？所以她才没有和我说话。让我去神殿！现在！马上！”


	11. The King

神殿不对人类开放。  
Shaw顶多就走到门口，更准确来说，是洞口，一个黑黝黝、泛着蓝光的、不知道里面到底是什么的洞。Root神情难得肃穆起来，甩着银色的尾巴，轻轻一拍，水流就毕恭毕敬地将她迎了进去——不过临进去前，她回头看着Shaw，眨了眨眼。

Shaw真是佩服这个女人，她总挑最不合适的时机调情。

“趁这段时间，介意去找点乐子吗？”  
Reese朝Shaw笑了笑。

Shaw本能地后退了两步。  
Reese很帅，很强壮，但是…….

“……我不是那个意思，是说你想去斗兽场看看吗？”  
John Reese窘迫地咳嗽了一声，俊脸覆上一层薄薄的红色。  
“亚特兰蒂斯主力的军队都在那里，平常和海怪作战当作练习。我觉得你像是个不错的战士，如果事情真的到了无可挽回的地步，或许能借助你的力量。”

“我就是个战士，最好的那种。”  
Shaw抱着胸，半是不快半是骄傲地说道。  
“事实上，我之前就干掉过一只海怪。”

“这对于人类来说可真是……了不起。我想我明白Root看中你的原因了，我的意思是，除了无与伦比的美貌之外。”  
Reese夸赞道。

“噢，我好玩的地方多着呢。”  
Shaw哼了一声，看这条人鱼顺眼了一点。

人鱼的斗兽场，比起神殿要宏伟的多，是一座近千米高的巨鲸骸骨，中间被清理地很干净，外侧的骨头保留下来，散发着莹白色的幽幽光辉，显然是附上了魔法能量，用来限制进出之类的。  
遥遥看去，巨鲸仿佛是从冥府中复生了。

有国王的带路，Shaw一路畅通无阻，但是人鱼一族的主力军队数量比Shaw想的要少得多了，可能只有几百人。

“大多数人鱼爱好和平，性情单纯，而且人鱼没有天敌，总体数量少是因为繁衍困难。”  
Reese解释道。  
“这些都是难得的，喜欢打架，而且能力比较强的族人。”

懂了，与其说是军队，不如说是搏击俱乐部。  
Shaw倒是很想领教一下。

“你们人人，呃，鱼鱼都会魔法吗？”  
Shaw问道。

“都会一些，都是简单的魔法，让我们游得更快，变出双腿走路，或者和其他物种交流。我知道，对你们人类来说，看上去很不可思议，但是，对我们而言，你们能生火，能用机器生产衣服和食物罐头，也是一种魔法。”  
Reese很谦虚。  
“祭司不一样，他们有神灵的庇佑，会更强一些。”

“我见识过了。”  
Shaw耸耸肩，Root可不是一般的强，她使用魔法就像是喝水那么简单，而且，Shaw至今还记得她从天而降，砸穿了一艘坚固的船的情景。  
说实在的，Shaw当时有一瞬间，差点以为她是神。

美丽，强大，专门为她而来的神。

“Root，她……”  
Reese犹豫了一下。  
“她在陆地上过得还好吗？”

“还不错。”  
Shaw想了一会儿，忍不住笑出声，Root比她见过的任何人都要鲜活骄傲，而且她十分有能力，这样一个女人是不会让自己过得不好的。

“是吗？”  
Reese也跟着笑起来，神情宽慰。这时候有一条人鱼来到他身边，对他耳边说了句什么，还好奇地看了看Shaw。

“噢，正好抓到了一只新的海怪。”  
Reese说道。  
“你想下场试试吗？在那之前，你可以先去挑选一把趁手的武器。”

“求之不得。”  
Shaw愉快地答应下来。  
但愿这次不是大章鱼了，还有，Root那儿最好有好消息。


	12. The scheme

Root以为自己已经把亚特兰蒂斯忘在脑后，但一进入神殿，一切记忆不受控制地翻涌上来。她第一次见到Harold，第一次听见“她”说话，第一次和Harold争执，还有……听闻Hannah的死亡。

“和我说话。”  
Root释放出自己的魔法。人鱼和人类不同，所谓的神庙里没有高大的神像，也没有昂贵的祭品，只有精巧的、一层层的、由历代祭司设下的魔法，能够让祭司或者准祭司，最大程度地联系到神明，或者反过来，被神明联系。  
简而言之，神庙相当于一个可以吹响的海螺。

“拜托了。”  
Root轻声说道。  
“我不热爱这里，但是你喜爱他们，如果有任何方法的话…….”

“……至少，告诉我一条安全的路，让我可以把John和Shaw带出去。”  
Root反复地祈祷。  
没错，她和Harold不同，从一开始，她就没有想当英雄。她只是为了Harold安心，为了那个半夜偷偷把她放走的Reese回来而已。

试图从未知的危险中拯救所有人？  
那是英雄才会去做的事，Root从来不是什么英雄，她也不想成为英雄。

另一头。  
“我从来不知道海马可以长这么大。”  
Shaw用力地握着三叉戟。  
“你们到底给它喂了什么东西！”

“加油！”  
Reese和那群搏击俱乐部的家伙坐在，呃，或者说游在场地上方，不断地给Shaw打气。但从Shaw的角度来看，她抬头看见的不仅是五层楼高的巨型海马（大概是公的，因为有育儿袋），还有无数漂浮着的人鱼。

一瞬间，Shaw的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
突然，她想到了什么，大声喊道：  
“如果有个万一，你们不能把海怪放出去对付敌人吗！”

“海~怪~更~喜~欢~吃~海~中~的~生~物~”  
Reese的声音传来，由于过远的距离，显得格外慢，简直像一个字一个字吐出来的。  
“那~简~直~是~自~杀~行~为~”

“好极了。”  
Shaw自我安慰地想，这只海马可能会杀了她，但大概不会吃了她。  
她耸耸肩，不管怎样，让好戏开场吧。

Shaw小心地观察这只海马，掂量了一下三叉戟的重量，高举过头，用一个完美的弧线掷了出去——正中海马的屁股。  
巨型海马猛地颤抖起来，Shaw已经飞速游到它的身后，打算继续攻击。

就在这时，有什么东西从海马的育儿袋里喷射出来。  
……Shaw有不详的预感。

但事实比她想的还要糟，她要面对的不是一群早产的小海怪，而是全副武装的人类。  
特洛伊木马，不，海马，当然了，Shaw咒骂一声，瞄准了最近的家伙，直接一叉刺入了他的脖颈。她的动作很准，但设计对付海怪的三叉戟实在太大了，几乎是擦着火花地卡进了薄薄的盔甲之间。

鲜血飘散在水中，让本来就深重的海水更加地暗了。这个敌人还来不及发出惊叫，只是大口大口吐出鲜血，眼珠凸起。  
与此同时，其他敌人蜂拥而至，远远地看，不管是什么生物，以一群的形式狂袭而来时，都是让人心理上感到不适的。Shaw觉得自己可能要因此患上人类恐惧症了。

“攻~击~”  
Reese惊怒的声音传来，但水波洗去了一切话语中的情绪，听上去还有那么一点搞笑。Shaw就真的笑了出来。

面对着一群饥渴地要杀死她的敌人，和几条不知道靠不靠谱的人鱼做队友，在这一瞬间，Shaw忽然想，如果Root也这么远地说话，她的声音听起来一定更有意思。

不过很快，她就没有这种闲心了，Shaw猛地抽出沾满死人血液的三叉戟，硬生生挡住了三个敌人的武器。  
还不够格，曾经的王牌特工傲慢地想到，漂亮的瞳孔兴奋地张开，目睹着一个又一个敌人的死亡。

“让~开~”  
Reese的声音越来越近了，Shaw抬头一看，只见数十条人鱼战士飞快地游来，而在他们身后，是紧追不舍的海马怪，横冲直撞，掀翻了很多敌人——而当他们失去平衡往竞技场旁边飞去时，一条条海草牢牢地将他们绑住了。

“好孩子。”  
Shaw精神一振，躲开了海怪，还顺便把一个敌人踢到了海草附近。看来，人鱼还是很靠谱的。这下她可要轻松得多了。

在他们努力作战的时候，没有人或者鱼发现，有一个身手矫健的女人，和大部队脱离开来，极快地、毫不犹豫地游向了神庙的方向。

TBC


End file.
